


An Extremely Special Birthday for an Extremely Special Someone

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Heartwarming, Kissing, Love Confessions, Roses, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Just a cute KasuLisa for Lisa's bday! Happy birthday Lisa-senpai!





	An Extremely Special Birthday for an Extremely Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

> To all ye YukiLisa and SayoLisa shippers doing fanfics on Lisa's birthday, I present to you the rarest Lisa ship:
> 
> KasuLisa.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LISA!!! >W<

"Happy Birthday Lisa-senpai!"

Lisa's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Toyama Kasumi holding out a bunch of red roses. While it was usual for Kasumi to greet everyone she sees familiar, it was odd for Lisa to see Kasumi this early. Not that Lisa mind, however, especially since she was handing out flowers to her on her birthday.

"Awwww~ Thank you Kasumi!" Lisa said as she accepted the roses. She took a quick whiff and immediately she was hit with the beautiful aroma of the roses. "Gosh these smell beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as the birthday girl~!" Kasumi quipped.

Of course Lisa knew that Kasumi wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she couldn't help but blush at such a comment. Her heart rate was also accelerating a bit.

"A-Ah... Errr... Thanks?" She said nervously.

Kasumi smiled. "Now before we head to our practice, I have one more gift for you!"

"Ah! That's okay Kasumi!" Lisa said sweatdropping. She knew that Kasumi means well but she doesn't want her to outright spoil her because today was her birthday. "The flowers were enough for me!"

However, Kasumi's sad face tells Lisa that she gave the wrong response and it especially shows in the tone of her voice.

"Ahhh... are you sure?" Kasumi said in a semi-depressed state. "I spent a good deal of time preparing this gift..."

As much as Lisa doesn't like to be too overburdened with gifts from friends, there was no way that she would deny Kasumi to give her one last present if it took her that long to prepare it.

"Okay Kasumi," Lisa said as she gave in, smiling as she saw Kasumi's face brighten up. "But only for this one gift! Besides, I want to make it to practice!"

"Alright Lisa-senpai!" Kasumi said cheerfully. "Just close your eyes! This would be quick! I promise!"

Lisa always loved a good surprise gift every now and then and indeed she followed Kasumi's instructions and closed her eyes. She waited and waited... and waited. Lisa wondered what was going on and wanted to know if Kasumi forgot her gift at home so she slowly opened her eyes to ask.

"Hey Kasumi? Did you-!!!!"

However, Lisa was cut off by a sudden action taken by the brunette.

The feeling of confusion was replaced with shock as she felt warm, wet lips connect with her own. The shock intensified as her eyesight adjusted to the lighting.

Toyama Kasumi was kissing her.

She was legit outright kissing her.

That was her surprise present.

Lisa didn't know how to react at first considering the kiss came completely out of nowhere. But as time passes, Lisa felt her arms snake around Kasumi's waist. She felt her eyes slowly close back as her tongue invaded Kasumi's mouth as the gyaru attempts to deepen the kiss. It was only a matter of time before the feeling of shock was replaced by the sheer desire to continue kissing Kasumi, to embrace her and love her.

However, just as Lisa tried to do so, Kasumi pulled away, breathing heavily. Lisa blushed but more or less pouted, completely disappointed that they didn't go further.

"Kasumi... why..." Lisa asked.

"Why did I kiss you?" Kasumi replied. "Well it's because you're very beautiful and extremely supportive of Roselia despite some of them being so hardass-"

"Why did you stop and pull away?" Lisa interrupted, clarifying her question.

Kasumi thought about it for a while until she realized what Lisa had just said. "Wait... what do you mean by that?"

Lisa sighed. "Kasumi. You don't know how much that kiss meant to me."

"Was it that significant?" Kasumi asked, completely confused about the whole situation. "I mean... I'm pretty stupid about all this kissing stuff and I got the whole idea from Otae..."

Lisa held onto Kasumi by the waist and pulled her very close. Probably too close for Kasumi's comfort.

"Kasumi," Lisa said. "Do you love me?"

It took a very long while for Kasumi to respond. Her face was turning scarlet but she looked directly at Lisa and said the very words Lisa wouldn't hear her say, much less to her specifically.

"Yes Lisa-senpai, I love you. My confession is my final surprise gift to you." Was what she said.

That finally confirmed it for Lisa as she tearfully pulled Kasumi into a tight hug, sobbing quietly into her shoulder. Kasumi felt very confused as to why Lisa was acting like this.

"Lisa-senpai?" Kasumi asked worriedly. "Is there something wrong? Do you not love me?"

"N-No," Lisa responded as she looked at Kasumi, wiping her tears away. "I just... didn't knew you loved me back... I just held my feelings in because of the fact that you are pretty dense..."

She gave a weak laugh as she still tries to wipe her face clean though Kasumi gave her a sharp glare.

"I'm not that stupid!" Kasumi said pouting. "Besides, you're too beautiful and caring to not be loved! Besides Sayo and Yukina told me a bit about how you felt about me as well and they wanted to talk to you when you get to practice!"

As Lisa wiped the last of her tears, her mind went into a complete 180 turn as she realizes she was getting late for Roselia practice.

"Shit! I'm late!" Lisa said as she picked up her Bass and rushed in the Live House.

As she saw Lisa leave to practice, Kasumi picked up the case containing her Random Star and headed to the Ichigaya Residence for her Band Practice, hoping that Lisa would be very happy with the gift she gave her.

Meanwhile as she was about to head into the studio, Lisa felt energized and emotional as she finally had her feelings accepted by the one she adored and loved. She might as well give Sayo and Yukina the proper thanks for helping Kasumi in not being a dense dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this feels like this was super rushed af so I'm sorry but I already procrastinated the bdays for my best girls (Kasumi, Honoka and Chika) and there's no fucking way I'm missing Lisa's.
> 
> Hopefully the next best girl bday that comes around (Yukina) I wouldn't be so hard pressed to rush things.
> 
> Also we need more Kasumi x Roselia moments plz CraftEgg and Bushiroad.


End file.
